


A confusing Valentine's Day

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chocolate, Confusion, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Spinel cries, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Sunsets, Tears, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: A story of Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Steven and Spinel's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un confuso Valentín.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429078) by [Naxo_jiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs). 



| The Earth - Steven's House, Kitchen. February 13 |

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and we find our tender Spinel working hard in the kitchen, preparing an unusual chocolate for her beloved, it is little what she knows about this holiday, but something completely caught her attention, this holiday contains a whole ritual in which a girl expresses her feelings to the boy she likes through a simple hand-made gift, called "Chocolate" which is said to contain all the feelings of the one who prepared it.

"Lucky for me that Perla told me about this human holiday, Valentine's Day, I hope Steven understands how I feel about it. Garnet also helped me a lot, she allowed me to see this recipe book for making chocolates. I wonder what they are… Humans eat them with pleasure, and this shape... It's funny it looks a lot like my gem. Well, let's get to work. It's time to make some yummy chocolate for my Diamond. I just hope he likes it, because since I can't taste it, I won't know if I really did it right. Now that I think about it, what Garnet told me... 'Just do your best and don't give up even if things don't turn out the way you expected, you'll see how everything will turn out well in the end, something tells me it will'. It was quite strange… Was she refering to a vision or it was just her way of supporting me?"

Spinel still had many ideas in his head, while she continued to work hard on making her first Valentine's Day chocolate. After finishing, she jealously guarded it and went up to Steven's room to let him know she had finished occupying the kitchen and of course to ask him to meet her tomorrow, so that she could give him what she had worked so hard for.

"Steven, are you awake?"

"Ehhhhh. Yeah, tell me, do you need me for anything?" He said getting out of bed and sitting on the edge, putting aside the comic he was reading.

"No, well I wanted to thank you for letting me use your kitchen, I'm done doing what I needed to do, you can come down now if you want. I-I appreciate it" Spinel had gotten a little nervous and couldn't find a way to ask Steven for a date.

"That's okay, I'll just go back to my comic book" Steven lay back in his bed, reading his comic one more time.

"Well, the truth is... You see I-I want to know... There's actually something I need you to see in the park tomorrow. Could you come?" Spinel asked timidly, hoping that he would say yes and that he would not suspect the surprise she had prepared.

"Tomorrow? I suppose so, I don't think I had anything planned. I will be there, don't worry.

"Perfect! Then until tomorrow, have a good rest" Spinel left the room with a happy smile, humming with happiness. Steven on the other hand...

Will this be like a date? Tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken, is Valentine's Day. Does she have a chocolate for me? But does she know about that? It must have been Pearl's idea and all the others, but then... Does that mean Spinel likes me? Steven would talk to himself in his room, every idea that came into his mind. By this point, an intense pink color took over his face and his heart was beating with impetus, as if out of control because it couldn't fit in his place. "I'm sure I would be happy with any kind of chocolate from her, just the thought of her feeling the same as me, makes me so happy. Damn it, how can I sleep tonight knowing what's coming tomorrow? Yikes!" 

As a matter of fact, Steven struggled against his inhability to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Spinel was projected on his mind, her face with some chocolate stains on it as she gave him a humble chocolate bar. Because of this, it wasn't until early in the morning that Steven finally managed to fall asleep.

| The Earth - Beach City Park. February 14 - Valentine's Day |

After Steven's long evening the night before, our charming protagonist is still asleep and if he doesn't wake up soon, he will be late for his meeting with Spinel. Meanwhile she was waiting sitting on a park bench, moving her legs back and forth, just to control and counteract her nervousness.

It was a splendid day, the sun was whimsically hidden by some clouds, and you could feel a nice breeze on the park, but none of that mattered to our sweet gem for whose time seemed eternal as she could not see Steven arrive anywhere, since her anxiety had made her arrive an hour earlier than agreed. It was so much time left that she even had an internal battle to see if she should really be there and give him that revealing chocolate.

"Oh no, I shouldn't be here, or should I? No, this is wrong. He's my diamond. I can't dare do this. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Should I leave Earth? Or worse... Will I be shattered? I knew this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come, I'd better run away from here!" In an instant, Spinel had thought about all this, the battle had ceased and anxiety and nervousness won, taking hold of her and causing her fleeting escape from the place. Carrying the chocolate between her hands glued to her chest, she was walking at a fast pace in the direction of exit, not seeing well where she was going, to such an extent that she ended up tripping over someone, almost falling to the ground if it wasn't for the help of this person.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Wait... Are you Spinel? What are you doing here?" The person who run into Spinel was none other than Buck. He kindly grabbed Spinel by the waist to break his fall, as for her, by the way, she hadn't recovered her speech yet. "Hey, wait, that's Valentine's Day chocolate you got there, isn't it? Maybe you came to give me this?" Buck didn't give Spinel to respond as he took the chocolate she was carrying from her hands. Meanwhile, Steven at the same time and place...

"No way, I can't believe it. How could I have fallen asleep? And for so long, I'm sure I'll be late, I just hope Spinel's still there" Steven was entering the park and the first thing he saw was a scene that was permanently recorded in his mind, it seemed as if Buck was receiving the chocolate that Spinel had prepared and Steven completely misunderstood the situation. "So this is what you needed me to see? That's very distasteful of you" Steven addressed these words to Spinel and left the place feeling devastated and not knowing exactly where he was going. The long walk with his head down led him to the dock, where he sat and looked with melancholy at the huge ocean, as he hugged his knees.

"Buck I'm sorry, but this is just a misunderstanding, if you want to you can keep the chocolate, but I need to go after Steven. Goodbye" Spinel tried to explain the situation a little and followed Steven, whom she had lost sight of and began to look for him desperately.

By the time the sun was about to set behind the horizon, she saw him on one of the docks, hurrying to go there.

"Steven!! I'm so glad I found you, I need you to listen to me, let me explain what you just saw" Spinel said as she tried to catch her breath after the long search she had made, she breathed heavily and held her knees as she hunched.

"Explain? I think I more or less understand. I understand that you still don't give up that grudge you have against me, isn't it? That's why you made me see such a scene, you just wanted to see me suffer, because you still feel that desire to hurt me, right? Or maybe you really expected me to support you and be happy for you? How naive of you" Steven was unreasonable, the pain made him respond with harsh words that directly attacked Spinel's sensitivity, when she didn't really understand what he meant.

"What are you talking about? Are you kidding me? Besides, why would I want you to see me with Buck? I don't even know him, he just helped me because I bumped into him. I think you're getting confused and got the wrong idea" As she uttered these last words her eyes started to water and she looked quite upset, remembering the happy words Garnet gave her and seeing how all this was far from ending well.

"I don't know, that's not what I saw, it seemed that you do know each other well, plus maybe you just like him because he is popular, I wouldn't be surprised you know. Anyway, you don't need to know him and make excuses, you could have told me that you only gave him friendship chocolates, that would have been a better lie" Steven was still hurt and didn't want to come to his senses, his words were even more hurtful this time and poor Spinel just snapped.

"You idiot, look at me! Can't you see the pain I'm in? Can't you see how much this hurts me? Obviously that chocolate was for you, Moron. I like you and you don't realize it!" Spinel couldn't take it anymore and broke down in tears, she could only think about how things had ended, how all her efforts had ended in confusion and now she had confessed her feelings so not in the way she would have wanted Steven to know, blaming herself for the fact that it should have been in a more romantic instance and not in this way.

"Wait, what?! Can you repeat that one more time?... Spinel please say it, I need to hear you right this time. Don't play with me, it's not fair" Steven was shocked and found it hard to believe what he'd heard, but as much as he tried to get Spinel's attention and calm her down, she didn't react and her eyes welled up with those tears, which didn't promise that this would all be over soon... Nothing he said seemed to work, nerves and anxiety took hold of him, he just wanted to hear those words again and know that his love was corresponded. Then Steven decided to gather courage and took Spinel's left cheek with his right hand and approached her, close enough to kiss her lips. 

The taste of that sweet kiss mixed with the bitterness of the tears that fell down Spinel's cheeks to his mouth, yet with this combination of sensations, Steven didn't stop kissing her until Spinel calmed down and stopped crying. Her eyes still shone from the tears she shed and for the first time on this day, their gazes were warm and longing. She could see Steven blushing in tune with the most wonderful sunset that was hiding behind his back, the sea had never been calmer before as if providing the perfect environment for the sweet couple. At that moment Steven was waiting to hear Spinel's confession again, but she, contrary to Steven's wishes, only limited herself to wrapping her arms around Steven's neck and extend her legs to reach for Steven's lips, she reciprocated the kiss she had received from him and he clearly did not refuse it, only closed his eyes and enjoying every second that his lips met hers. Both were on that dock kissing each other for a long time, feeling as the only ones in the world…

… but they were not as alone as they thought. In the distance two gems were silently witnessing the touching scene.

"How did you know they would be here? Wait... All this time you knew this would happen, didn't you? Why didn't you tell them?" This is how Pearl interrogated Garnet who was hiding near the beach.

"Something like that, but don't you think this is more exciting? Besides we would have missed this beautiful postcard, I think those two needed something like this. Come on, it's time we let the happy couple enjoy their Valentine's Day" Garnet explained as they both left the place.

"What a nice holiday. Will you be giving each other presents?" Pearl asked refering to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Maybe" she responded by keeping the mystery.

"And do you think I will get something too?" Pearl asked again, a little excited.

"Well about that... I think it is better to keep it a secret" Garnet ended the conversation there while they returned home, outlining a knowing smile on her face.


	2. Pearl's Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter.

Garnet and Pearl returned to Steven's house, seeing it has some lights on.

"I think we've got company, don't you think?" Said Garnet alluding to the fact that there seemed to be someone at home.

"...but who could it be? Steven is still at the beach and Amethyst, if I remember correctly, is far from Earth visiting the others Amethysts, isn't she? So were we expecting someone?" Pearl used a worried tone to refer to the current situation.

"We'll soon find out, don't worry" Garnet played down the situation, appearing to know who was waiting for them at home.

They both entered the place and went straight to the kitchen, where a shadow could be seen moving energetically. Once in the kitchen, they discovered that the shadow they saw from the entrance was nothing less than another gem, Pearl, the Pink Diamond Pearl or rather Volleyball.

"Pearl! I mean... Volleyball. Yikes!... I'm still not used to that name, but what are you doing here?" She asked somewhat relieved after learning who was breaking into her home.

"Hahaha yes, I'm having a hard time adjusting to it too, but it's fun and I like it too" He said, hiding his laughter by covering his mouth with his fingers.

"That is very good, but do you need anything?" Pearl insisted again.

"Oh yes! The truth is that I was looking for Steven but apparently he is not here and since I didn't see any of you either, I decided to go in and wait for you inside. I hope I didn't disturb you" Said Volleyball politely.

"Don't worry, we're glad to have you here. Right, Pearl?" Garnet looked at Pearl and subtly pushed her from her back so that she would react and answer. 

"Huh? Yeah, sure! It's no problem, don't worry. Just answer me one thing. Why are you in our kitchen?" That was something Perla didn't understand yet.

"Sure, well there was light here so I came, then I saw that you left that strange brown liquid in the kitchen along with this instruction book to prepare it, I thought it would be something important on this planet that you would need so I took the liberty of doing it for you. I don't really know how good it looks, although it has the same shape as the drawing, which is funny because it looks a lot like Spinel's gem" Volleyball seemed very excited to relate the facts, while Pearl met with Garnet to talk about this, without alerting Volleyball.

"You planned all this, didn't you? You knew about it" Pearl whispered accusingly to Garnet.

"Truth is I think I had some chocolate left over this morning when I was making mine, I must have 'accidentally' left it in the kitchen along with the book, I admit. But how could I have known all this would happen? Anyway, aren't you happy?" She asked with a smile.

"That's not the point, you know…" Pearl could not continue to whisper because they were interrupted by Volleyball.

"Excuse me? Is something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have done it, right? I'm sorry" She said quite ashamed.

"No, not at all. We were just talking about all the work you saved us from doing. In fact, Pearl wanted something like this" These words completely renewed Volleyball's face. 

"Really! Seriously, Pearl? Well then... Will you accept this gift from me?" For some reason, Volleyball said this very flirtatiously, as she jumped out of joy and applauded energetically.

"Sure! Thanks, that... I'd like that" Said Pearl being a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad this turned out well. Volleyball, how about you show Pearl how to make more, will you? I have to go back to my room now, so you two have fun" Garnet, as an accomplice, decided to leave the two of them alone and not interrupt the moment anymore.  
"Wait. What? Don't go…" Pearl was trying to keep Garnet from leaving, but her eyes saw how illusioned Volleyball seemed, violently shaking her heart and convincing her that she should let herself immerse in the moment. "Garnet's right. Volleyball, would you help me make more? I'd also like to give you a chocolate" Pearl asked nicely, as she approached Volleyball.  
"I'd love to! No problem. So this is called 'Chocolate' but... What's it for?" She asked curiously.  
"Well this is a human candy and precisely on this date, they usually give this to other humans or... gems?" She explained in a simple way without revealing any further details.  
"Gift? And for what purpose?" Volleyball's curiosity increased and so did Pearl's nervousness.  
"I-I don't know. I-I really don't know. But Steven says it tastes good, even though I haven't tried it yet! Hehehe…" Pearl stuttered, trying to divert the subject.  
"Funny, I must say I tasted it and, well... I didn't feel anything" Volleyball's curiosity didn't go away, so he took some chocolate with his index finger and put it sweetly in Pearl's mouth, looking perplexed in return.  
"...." Pearl wasn't assimilating what was happening and was in shock while her face was covered with an intense pink blush.  
"Exactly! I had the same reaction, you see how it tastes like nothing?" Pearl didn't react and Volleyball started to worry. "Wait... Are you okay?" Volleyball approached at a dangerous distance from Pearl's face while asking, which made Pearl react really nervously.  
"Y-yeah! I'm fine, don't worry!" The closeness of Volleyball's face made Pearl's heart race. After that, she quickly pulled her away to take a breath" I'm sorry for treating you like this, I'm here misunderstanding everything, when that was never your intention, just... you're too kind to notice" She said after regaining her composure.  
"I've never told you what my intentions are. Besides, I... Of course I am kind, but I would only do this with you" She smiled and took Pearl's hands.  
Silence enveloped the room and the two of them looked at each other for a moment then began to laugh, cheerfully and relaxed, so that they could work on the chocolate again. They seemed to be having a lot of fun, so much so that they didn't even notice Garnet, who was still nearby watching from the doorway, making sure everything was happening just as she had seen it. Garnet watched as both gems got closer and closer as they made chocolate, so much so that both of them, in a kind of game and joke, ended up staining mutually each other's faces and laughing constantly. 

Garnet returned to her room, offering privacy to the tender moment the gems were enjoying, once there she undid her fusion and with this, Ruby took the chocolate that was in the room.  
"My Sapphire, this is for you. I hope we can celebrate this and many more festivities in the future." Said Ruby as she delivered the chocolate.  
"I'd say that's a pretty likely future" Said Sapphire sweetly, as she tenderly kissed her.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Valy, for helping me with the translation. Thank you Kloaa, for your idea to write something for Valentine's Day.


End file.
